1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated computer implement work area. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a work area furniture and computer implement system in which a computer, video display terminal, keyboard and peripheral equipment are integrated with work surfaces to facilitate the use of the computer and peripheral equipment. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a work area system for supporting video display terminal equipment for optimum accommodation by the user. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a work area system in which a computer video display terminal is integrated with work surfaces. In still another of its aspects, the invention relates to a work area system in which computer components are integrated with a work surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
With the increasing use of computer terminals and personal computers in the work place, it is becoming increasingly difficult to accommodate computer equipment, such as a central processing unit, video display terminal, disk drives, keyboards, disk files, as well as the usual papers in a work area. Peripheral equipment clutters up the work area and makes it difficult to arrange work files and accommodate the computer equipment. Further, it is difficult to position a video display terminal and other computer equipment to accommodate the many different work functions in the work environment.
In response to this problem, there has developed computer furniture which is dedicated to the computer and peripheral equipment. Although the computer and peripheral equipment are well accommodated, the furniture is not suitable for other functions which would be performed in the work area. Examples of such dedicated equipment are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Tellier et al 4,365,561, issued Dec. 28, 1982; Wilburth 4,546,708, issued Oct. 15, 1986; Reese et al. 4,567,835, issued Feb. 4, 1986; and Barr et al. 4,577,187, issued Mar. 18, 1986.